Compact cases for cosmetic products, such as pressed powders, typically comprise a cover pivotally connected to a base by a hinge. For access to the cosmetic product, the hinge should permit rotation of the cover from a closed position to an open position of between 90.degree. and 130.degree.. To permit unobstructed access to the contents or to permit viewing of a mirror which is often installed in the cover, many compact cases permit further opening of the compact cover to about 180.degree. from the closed position.
In purchasing a cosmetic compact, the primary selling feature to the consumer is the color shade of the pressed powder. Consumers prefer to see the actual color shade of the pressed powder, not simply a representation of the color, such as a printed color swatch. The term describing the presentation of the actual pressed powder color is "show shade". Showing color shade presents a problem of how to show shade while protecting the pressed powder. One solution is to provide a clear cover; however, in compact cases which have a mirror installed in the cover, this is not practical.
Another method to provide show shade is to rotate the cover 180.degree. from the closed position so that the cover lies nearly in the same plane as the base. The fully opened compact may then be displayed while protected within a clear blister package. The open display has the advantage of permitting the potential consumer to view the color of the pressed powder. It has the disadvantage of consuming at least twice the valuable display space of a closed compact. Considering the rather vast array of cosmetic products, compounded by the spectrum of colors for each, displaying cosmetic compacts opened is discouraged by most merchandisers. The competition for display space is already intense.
An alternative solution is to package the compact with the cover rotated 360.degree. from the closed position so that the upper surface to the cover faces the lower surface of the base. In this condition, the open compact occupies the same display area footprint as the closed compact. Assuming a clear packing material such as a shrink film or blister, the color of the cosmetic product may still be viewed by a potential consumer. However, standard cosmetic case hinge designs don't permit cover rotation of 360.degree.. Multi-link hinges have been proposed to provide 360.degree. rotation of the cover about the base to provide a smaller size show shade package, but this method requires additional parts, assembly operations, has poorer appearance, and adds expense.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,017 issued to Watanabe et al. on Aug. 4, 1987, discloses a compact ease including a base and cover connected to each other by a hinge piece rotatably connected to the cover and base by means of first and second shaft, respectively. Since the connection between the cover and the hinge piece permits about 180.degree. of rotation and since the connection between the hinge piece and the base further permits an additional 180.degree., the cover is thus able to rotate 360.degree. from the closed position. With the cover fully rotated, the upper surface to the cover faces the lower surface of the base. In this condition, the pressed powder contents are presented. Watanabe et al. further discloses an anchoring means which serves to secure the hinge piece to the base upon full closure of the cover to the base. The anchoring means disclosed is a projection on the base which engages a groove in the hinge piece. The anchoring means prevents subsequent rotation of the hinge piece relative to the base when the cover is released from the fully closed position. In normal use the cover rotates relative to the base only about the first shaft with the hinge piece not involved in the rotation. However, the anchoring means disclosed is a friction attachment and may be disengaged if the user desires to rotate the cover a full 360.degree. from the closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,288, issued to Lunderman et al. on Jun. 20, 1989, discloses a cosmetic compact ease similar in operation and intent to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,017, except that Lunderman et al. further discloses a non-releasable locking means for securing the hinge piece to the base. The non-releasable locking means disclosed includes a latching projection that irreversibly attaches the hinge piece to the base versus the releasable friction anchoring means disclosed by Watanabe et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,159, issued to Yuhara on Jan. 7, 1992, discloses a cosmetic compact ease very similar in operation and intent as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,288 except that Yuhara includes notches in the rear of the cover which serve to hide the hinge link when viewed from above.
In each of the above cited patents, the a separate link is disclosed to provide the compound rotation. Further, the curtailment of one component of the compound rotation is accomplished by attaching the link non-rotatably to the base, although, as disclosed by Watanabe, such attachment may be reversible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,403, issued to Raueci, Jr. et al. on Dec. 14, 1982, discloses a cassette storage container injection molded in a unitary structure of a thermoplastic material. The container includes wall structures rotatably connected to one another by a hinge of polymeric material, such as polypropylene, to provide what are commonly known as "living hinges". The hinge is integrally molded to the wall structures. Hinges of ibis sort eliminate the complexity of hinge pins and their associated unit and assembly cost.
This development provides a compound hinge that is integrally molded preferably to the compact cover but may alternatively be integrally molded onto the base. It permits folding the cover 360.degree. such that the top of the cover opposes the bottom of the base without a separate articulating link.
Since the show shade feature has no purpose beyond displaying the color for merchandising, the compact of this development converts into a conventional compact. That is, rotation of the compact cover from a closed position is limited to less than 180.degree..